


ive been watchin (at night i think of you)

by meruemsthighs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pining Mila Babicheva, Valentine's Day, they still skate though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: Mila doesn't know Sara Crispino, but she wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but enjoy!!

Mila folds the piece of paper with the year’s lineup up and tucks it into the folds of her robes. She should probably throw it out as the official list hasn’t been released yet, and this was only with her through flicking her wand under the table in Potions and making a copy of the Hufflepuff captain’s list. It’s not like she hasn’t already memorized the list in reading it over as many times as she could. She sits in a sofa seat and leans out the window to look at the lake frozen over. 

 

There’s a few people on it, some skating for fun with friends, a couple of them doing routines. She can see Emil practicing his jumps, his movements relaxed and careful. Mila watches him for a bit longer, thinking about last year’s competition where he’d landed far below the top 3. He’s not bad but there’s no flair to him. No drama, more like he’s seen others do things and thought it’d be nice if he did something similar. He’s on the line up again, as well as a couple others, but not truly competition.

 

Someone else on the lake catches her eye. She leans in closer and tears her binoculars out of her bag to get a closer look, rewarded with flashes of dark brown hair whipping around a figure as she prepares for a toe loop and lands it. The binoculars don’t give Mila much, but she can see the enthusiasm from her spot in the tower. Sara opens her arms wide and spins with her head thrown back, careless and fast. There’s that spark that’s been missing from what Mila’s seen from some of the returning contenders, and all it does is make her want to run out onto the lake with her.

 

Sara flicks her hand at the end, head resting on her arm, legs crossed. Three people clap, and she bows, then takes a few laps to let the adrenaline runoff. Mila charms her binoculars to trace her and immediately makes the decision to know Sara Crispino. She hasn’t been around the last two years, and Mila’s barely heard much about her through the off-ice rumor mill that’s always on fire with hot gossip. 

 

That in itself is something to watch out for. They’re not in the same year, not in the same house, but Mila likes to know things. Sara laughs and twirls her way off the ice, tossing goodbyes at the couples being cute near her. 

  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


Mila finds Sara at breakfast the next day, smearing butter on a piece of toast, laughing with her brother and other classmates. There’s crumbs around her mouth, some falling into her scarf and robes. She wonders how someone so clean in her movements can be so messy.

 

She finds her in Charms, in the opposite side of the room, relaxed and easy. She twirls her wand and spells a rainbow in front of her, and spins it around like she had been spinning on the ice. Small, golden hearts erupt out the end of her wand that pop like bubbles. Mila’s been studying in the tower overlooking the lake for a week now, and she can spot that loose flip anywhere. 

 

Sara’s in the alcove surrounded by papers next to the forbidden books section of the library. Laser focused on her work, she doesn’t even look up when Mila stumbles on her. She’d been looking for a quiet area now that her normal tower room’s been overtaken by youths making out, but it looks like she wasn’t the only one with that idea. 

 

Mila waits a bit longer and Sara lifts her head up. Her violet eyes ring clear up in recognition, but Mila’s brain blanks out and she walks off back to the stocks. 

 

A switch’s been flipped after Sara locked eyes with her in the library. 

 

As much as Mila looks for Sara, consciously or not, Sara’s looking back. Mila glances over in Charms just to see what she’s doing out of curiosity, and Sara turns her head to look back as if Mila’s gaze is magnetic. She doesn’t know what to do with it so she keeps the eye contact, and smiles. Sara ducks her head fast enough.

 

The practices on the lake become more drawn out, warm ups before the routines, then different ones like Sara somehow knows Mila’s there. They still haven’t spoken a word to each other, and Mila gets that it’s presumptious to think the longer practices are because of her. Nonetheless, Mila spends her evenings just watching Sara skate like it’s no effort, like she could keep doing it forever. She’s dedicated if nothing else.

 

Mila almost collides into her one night while going for a walk. She has her skates in her bag, shrunken and floating behind her, and bumps into someone while turning a corner. Sara yelps and jumps back, and it’s the closest Mila’s ever been to her. Her hair’s bound in a bun with a few strands escaping, curling around her cheeks. She has a bottle of water in her hand with track pants, like she just came back from a good run. She flushes prettily and Mila opens her mouth to apologize, but she bounces off without looking back. Mila waits until Sara turns down a different corridor then puts the incident behind her. 

 

That’s easier said than done when she spends the entirety of her warm up going over why Sara ran away like that. She doesn’t know Sara that well, but she can tell Sara doesn’t get shy over new people. Mila runs around the quidditch field and tries to make a list of reasons, but doesn’t get farther than the first two. Either Mila intimidates her by being a skater who’s been in the circuit for years now while Sara’s just entering after dealing with family problems, or she just doesn’t like her. 

 

Mila laces up her skates and circles around the lake, determined to find out. 

  
  


***~~~***~~~***

 

Sara doesn’t meet her eye in Charms for the next couple of days. Not to say that Mila hasn’t tried. She can feel the weight of Sara’s eyes on her face, warming her cheeks as she jokes and chats with Isabella next to her. Sara flicks her head sharply when Mila tries to meet them. 

 

When Mila gets up at the tail end of breakfast and walks towards the Hufflepuff table, Sara opens her bag and starts stuffing danishes inside. She slips out the door by the time Mila’s halfway over, and the intense avoidance has her hesitating. 

 

Mila doesn’t dare try to corner her at the lake. A skater’s rink is their special place of comfort, and this weird half baked beef between them isn’t worth the trouble. Besides, that would be admitting that Mila knows her practice schedule as close as she knows her own. 

 

She gets the chance when she sneaks off to Honeydukes in the middle of the night for a fresh supply of sweets, and Sara’s in the corner looking at sugar quills. She glares at them intensely, a pair of Watermelon and Blueberry flavored ones next to the limited edition Valentine’s Day flavors of Mulled Wine and Steaming Hot Bath at 10pm. Mila had gotten some of those for herself earlier that week. 

 

She drifts closer and touches the array of caramel filled chocolate couldrons. Sara glances up finally when she’s just an armslength away and her bow shaped mouth falls open for a split second. There’s a real look in her eyes that tells Mila she’s about to bolt. 

 

“You should get the butterbeer flavored one instead of those.” Mila gestures at the red quills in her hand, and plucks one from the display. “Here.” She smiles and Sara visibly swallows. She doesn’t look too scared, just apprehensive, but Mila has no idea why.

 

“Really?” Sara asks, voice lilting, clear in the near empty shop. She steps forward to drop the quills back onto the counter, placing her closer to Mila. “I thought it would taste a little weird because you normally drink butterbeer. The acid pops of that ruined all things butterbeer flavored for me.” 

 

“I thought that too! You get used to the weirdness and it tastes a little like butterscotch.” Mila nods and drops a few in her own bag, then some in Sara’s when she nods. Sara grabs other flavors too, about twenty of them, and points at Mila’s bag.

 

“What about those?” she asks, tilting her head like a bird in spring. Her hair gleams in the light more than her eyes do, and Mila’s acutely aware that Sara’s this pretty in the middle of the night. It takes her a second to blink out of staring at her. 

 

Mila lifts the chocolate cauldrons up and shrugs, then drops them back in. “These are the best things I’ve ever had in here. They just melt in your mouth and crack, you know?” and Sara nods like that made complete sense. 

 

She taps her chin with a finger, painted tea pink. Mila follows it, but isn’t prepared for the smile Sara makes. “Show me?” she says after a beat. She looks at Mila steadily, all apprehension gone, just a bit of childish glee shining through, blinking slowly. Mila doesn’t really understand what she means by that considering they’re both in this store obviously restocking on candy supplies, Sara has to know which sweets are good by now, and they both actually have class the next morning, but the serene stillness of the night has her nodding and taking Sara’s hand in hers with a slightly mischievous grin. 

  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


She definitely feels it the next morning. Her stomach aches to the point where she has to take an anti nausea potion from an upperclassman before doing anything at all. Mila lays in her bed and stares at the ceiling and wonders if she can just transfigure her hat rack into a wooden puppet that looks like her and can go to class for her. 

 

She probably could if she really tried for it, but it’s more effort than just shutting up and going to class. She makes a stop in the kitchens for a roll, and hesitates at the muffins the elves offer her. The triple chocolate stands out and she picks one up before she can stop it, face heating at the memory of sharing sweets with Sara on their walk home, eating happiness and crisp winter air. 

 

It’s warm in her hands and gone by the time she reaches Charms. She’s only a few minutes late for this one, so just a couple heads turn at her walking in. Mila slides in next to Isabelle and fixes her papers in front of her. She turns to Sara out of habit, and startles at the soft gaze. Sara smiles then, sweeter than ever, and Mila feels like she’s missed a step walking down the stairs. 

  
  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


Sara somehow manages to find her while she’s working out. Mila runs around the quidditch field just before dinner and Sara sits in the stands like it’s a sight to see. Mila jogs over at the end and takes the water bottle Sara offers. Her sweats already starting to feel weird on her skin, and the way Sara’s looking at her doesn’t make it any easier. “What are you doing here?” She asks, taking a break in between gulps. 

 

Sara worries her lip and shrugs. “I came for a walk and just saw you.” She gestures at the field, waving her hands around like an imitation of Mila running. “I was going to the lake to try and practice, do you want to come with me?” She asks, and Mila drinks her water to keep from agreeing too fast. 

 

Mila gathers up her bag and clothes and follows Sara back around to the lake. She’s buzzing with the chance to see her competition up close, and even more so because Sara suggested it. Sara  _ wants _ her to see her routine, and Mila’s too ecstatic to try and figure out why exactly.  

 

She almost floats on ice. Mila knows deep down that Sara had been a great skater before she dropped it. She didn’t have too great of a season before she left, but objectively, she was a good skater. She had to have been to be immediately placed on the line up for this year’s winter competition. They aren’t just facing their own school’s houses but other magical schools too, and Sara’s in serious running at this point. She could easily have a chance at being one of the four Hogwarts representatives to enter. 

 

Mila forgets all of that the second Sara starts. There’s something about the way she swings around the ice like she owns it all that makes it impossible for Mila to think of anyone else from the Hufflepuff house coming up next to her in this match. There’s no music, just the sound of metal shaving ice, and Mila’s own glee. She starts off slow, very relaxed and innocent somehow, then suddenly flings herself across the lake like a slingshot and spins, she jumps, she curls into herself and lets go, and takes Mila’s breath away with the finesse of it. 

 

She almost wants to take notes on it. 

 

It’s not long, but it both excites and terrifies her that this is what Mila’s facing off against in the main fight. Sara closes with a layback spin and stands in the middle, her hair halfway out of her bun, arms open and legs bent. Butterflyish. Mila claps hard and Sara drops the pose, smoothing out into herself. “That was amazing!” She shouts from the sidelines, halfway ready to slip her skates on and explain the understatement. 

 

She doesn’t have to because Sara comes over right away, eyes sharp. “You think so?” She asks, breathless. Her nose pinkens further when Mila nods vigorously.

 

“Yes. It was almost perfect.” Mila says, tripping over the last bit with a brief indecision over saying it’s perfect and letting Sara believe it, or genuinely pointing out little things she saw. It shouldn’t hurt to tell Sara even though they will be competing against each other, and Sara’s too dedicated to just not refine her routine whether Mila thought it was perfect or not. 

 

She leans in a bit and Mila tells her about the little parts she saw some slipping up. They’re not bad at all, but Sara listens like its incredibly productive. 

  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


Zonko’s has a sale the next weekend and Mila intends to be there before the underclassmen take everything. There’s some vanishing ink she’s been dying to try out, along with a mirror that comes with a twin that lets you talk with someone just by tapping it and saying their name. Mila’s never heard of anything more magnificent. 

 

She makes her way towards the doors right after breakfast ends and stops in her tracks. Sara skips down the steps in casual leggings and boots, and a knit green sweater. It’s emerald, and matches the gloves Mila has on. She spots Mila and bounds over. “Ready?” She asks, waving at the prefect checking over people coming and going. 

 

Mila hums, not really paying attention in shock that Sara remembered what she had said in the library last week about going down to Hogsmeade and that Sara should come with her. She’d lifted her head out of the Potion’s textbook and blinked at Mila. then, actually processing what she’d said, Sara flushed warm and gripped her quill hard. Weirdly, it took her a while to get her words right but she agreed. They didn’t finalize any plans but Sara looks thrilled, so she guesses it doesn’t matter. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Sara leans in close to be heard above the screaming third years and Mila catches a bit of vanilla shampoo, lavendar sweet lotion. She simultaneously wants to dig her nose into Sara’s face, and back off to put space between them. A passing fourth year runs past them, squeezing her closer.

 

“Let’s go to Zonko’s first?” Mila says, tilting her head in that direction.

 

Sara shrugs and fills up the way there with jokes, pranks to pull on their friends. She talks about her roommates, particularly one that gets mad at everything Sara does. “So, I’m in the bathroom,  _ sneezing _ , and she drops her wand at the crack under the door. And I get on the floor and look, and it starts spraying skunk perfume!” She says, indignant. Her nose scrunches in fury and Mila cuffs a hand to her mouth and shakes silently. 

 

“I’m not laughing.” She croaks out when Sara raises her brow and waits. “Really, I’m not. What did you do?” She asks, so obviously laughing. 

 

Sara rolls her eyes and turns a packet of dungbombs over to read the details. Drop a hair in one of them and it’ll only smell bad to that specific person. “You’ll see later today.” She curls her lip and takes three of the dungbombs. Mila can physically feel her heart give itself over. 

 

“I didn’t think you were really into pranks.” She says and tucks her hands into her pockets. Sara cuts a sharp glance at her and hovers her hand over the scent bombs next to the dung ones.

 

“No?” She takes a few of the scent ones and the hard line of her thigh brushes Mila’s when she steps closer to get it. “Why not? What do I look like I’m into?” She asks, a twist to her mouth, a hand on her hips. Maila would be hardpressed to say she can’t imagine Sara doing dumb things for the fun of it. She didn’t expect this, not out of someone so dedicated and hardworking.

 

“Justice.” Mila says instead of letting her mouth loose, not knowing what would come out. They’re only here to pick up a few things, eat lunch, and relax, purely platonic no matter what she thinks it could be. 

 

“Half of my pranks are justice.” Sara makes her way to the counter to pay and the cashier rings them both together. “And the rest. You should have seen Emil’s face when I charmed his bed to fart like a trumpet every time he sat on it.” 

 

Mila doesn’t need to see Emil’s face because the wistful expression on Sara’s tells it all. Once they leave the store after a moment of trying to pay for the stuff herself and then agreeing to Sara paying for it, Mila takes out the mirror she bought. “Here, you keep this end.” She gives the twin to Sara and explains it. When she’s done, Sara carefully folds the mirror in wrapping paper and tucks it into her bag. 

 

Mila is warmly surprised when instead of a thank you, Sara leans in and lightly pecks her cheek. Her cheek heats a bit where she felt it, but she stands frozen, and a weird and tiny thought creeps into her head that maybe, just a little, Sara might be thinking the same thoughts about her. Sara huffs at the expression on Mila’s face and pulls her towards Three Broomsticks, and Mila doesn’t do anything but follow. 

  
  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  
  


Sara finds her little room in the tower and makes her space in there, papers of theirs next to each other, drawings and writing carpeting the floor. They spend a lot of their time there, directly after class to drop their stuff off, after eating to do their work, and even after practice to just relax. It’s not just her’s anymore, it’s Sara’s too, and Mila can’t really remember how the tower was before this. 

 

She doesn’t feel anything bad about Sara coming in and taking over, because Mila does the same to the black lake. Somehow it becomes natural for her to watch and critique Sara’s routine when she practices. Sara always listens in to everything Mila says about what she saw, and right when Mila’s done saying everything, Sara drops a kiss on her face and moves on to keep practicing. 

 

That’s the only problem Mila has with their new situation. She stays up thinking what exactly Sara could mean by them, wondering if it’s just a gesture of friendliness and gratitude at telling Sara about her own routine, but it’s not like Sara just does it at the rink. She does it, light and sweet when they part for the night, when they see each other in the tower, and randomly, when she’s passing by in the hall. They’re soft and unpressured, and Mila would ask if she didn’t think there was a chance Sara would stop. Instead, she entertains her rabbit heart and dreams about what would happen if Mila just turned her head and caught her lips with her own. 

  
  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


A sixth year hangs around at the fire place where Mila procrastinates her stretches by transfiguring shapes into the firewood. He hesitates when Mila turns to look at him, and stops fidgeting entirely when she raises her brow at him. Isabelle shakes her head on the sofa across from them, and Mila finally sees the box of chocolates in his hand. 

 

He mumbles something incoherent and nearly shoves the box at her, something about asking her for a walk in the moonlight or another. She thinks she’s seen him around before, but she can’t really remember where. It’s harder to figure out the longer he waits, so she abandons it all together and actually considers the chocolates. 

 

They’re solid truffles and that immediately turns her away. Sara might like it, though, and she reaches out for them for a moment. The boy’s face brightens massively, and Mila takes her hand back. “Sorry, I can’t eat sweets right now. I’m in a skating tournament.” She says, not a bit sorry at all. Isabelle hides her face behind her book, but it doesn’t matter, not really, because the boy drops the chocolates and runs out of the room like his robes caught on fire. 

 

Mila picks the box of chocolates up and rips the note off the cover of it. She puts them in her bag to give to Sara later, and turns back to the fire. She was in the middle of shaping it into a bird she saw that morning in the forest, and the fire’s burned away the edges into a blob. 

 

“I can’t believe that.” Isabelle says from her spot on the sofa, still amused.

 

“What?” Mila turns just in enough to show that she’s listening. “That a boy would give me a Valentine’s day gift?” 

 

“No, that someone doesn’t know you’re already taken.” Mila turns fully at this. Isabelle sits cozy in her sofa, shaking her head in disbelief. 

 

“Way to make it sound like I’m kidnapped. But I’m not in a relationship? Who am I with?” Sara’s face flashes in her head but she pushes it aside. Mila rests her head on her palm to better look at Isabelle’s incredulous face. 

 

“You really don’t know? Everyone thinks you’re dating Sara.” Isabelle flips a page in her book and looks pointedly at Mila. There’s a faint buzzing in her ears, and she doesn’t really believe that because they so aren’t in a relationship. 

 

“Why?” She has to know but Isabelle unfolds her legs from under her and taps the edge of her book on her chin. She eventually shrugs, leaving Mila to stare into the fireplace and rethink her entire life. Maybe if everyone sees it, to the point where they think it’s officially real, there could be something to see between them. The fire changes shapes in front of her, molding into a figure on the ice rink, not in Hogwarts but in Russia at Mila’s home rink, and she doesn’t fool herself into thinking its any random skater. Sara’s figure in the fire flits around the logs like she does in real life, and Mila has the feeling she’s the one that started this with the watching and taking mental notes about Sara. 

 

She definitely knows her well now. It’ll be both easier and tougher for her in the tournament because she can beat Sara for sure, but she also wants Sara to win. 

 

The fire changes to the tower they both share, and it makes Mila realize she never actually thought about Sara’s reasons. Too caught up in her own feelings and trying not to hope. Mila started this all to get tactical information, and feelings snowballed to this. What does Sara get out of this? She was unsure and flighty at first, Mila doesn’t think it was at a whim that she managed to spin her around on her finger. The kisses, the sharing, the late night adventures, were mostly Sara-initiated. 

 

There’s a few reasons Mila can think of, but only one interests her: Sara wants her back. 

  
  


***~~~***~~~***

  
  


“What are you doing with your hair?” A lilting voice asks behind Mila at the lake. It’s just before dawn, and Mila wanted to take a walk to clear her head after spending all night writing for class. Her hair is too long, the ends of it prick her neck like straw. She tries to tie it up, but a few always fall out and stay at her neck, bothering her even more. She has half a mind to chop it right there, but drops her hands when Sara stands next to her. 

 

It says something about how used to Sara she is that she didn’t really notice her approach. She sits down next to her, and Mila wonders if she sees anything about her stuggle to understand last night on her face, but Sara takes her hand and the hair tie off of it. 

 

Mila just lets her. Sara shifts over closer, till her legs are in between Mila’s on the bench, and she pushes the hair tie onto her wrist. She touches Mila’s head lightly and Mila ducks her head down a little. It gets her into Sara’s space and she doesn’t miss the slight darkening of her eyes, the subtle part of her lips. She notices these with a heavier weight than she ever did before. 

 

Her fingers trail around Mila’s neck and drags upwards, taking her hair. It’s gentle, unbelieveably so, like the dewy air around them, the breath fanning across Mila’s cheeks. She tugs it all up to the middle and holds it with one hand. Then, she rakes the other on the side of Mila’s head, nails scraping deliciously. Mila has to grab a hold of Sara’s black winter jacket to stop from falling into her lap at the fire that lights up where Sara’s nails were. She does the same to the other side of her head, then runs a hand down the back of her neck again to look for stray hair. 

 

She twists the hair in her hand around and pulls back on Mila’s head. Sara leans in a little more to tie it around, and Mila looks up the huff she makes while snapping her hair tie onto the bun. She ties it again and dips two fingers into her mouth, wetting them. Mila’s breathing stutters at the sight of them disappearing under brown lips, and the fond smile Sara has when she presses the pieces of hair sticking up. 

 

Crisp morning air hits her neck and she lifts her head up. Sara’s purple eyes are steady on her, and the air around her lights on fire when she bites her lip white. Red floods back in when she lets go, and the hand smoothing Mila’s hair down rests at her jaw. Her thumb strokes her cheek, slow. Her fingers curl around the back of Mila’s neck, and Mila takes a deep breath and barely feels the air inside her with her head feeling so light, and closes the distance between them. 

 

Mila presses her lips against Sara’s quickly, just to feel for the angle. Sara sighs like a weight’s been dropped off her life, and Mila dives back in, her lips firmly slotting against Sara’s plump ones only aware of the softness of her lips, the sweetness of it, Sara’s nails as she digs in, Mila’s own hands, one on Sara’s waist, the other on the cold bench. Sara opens her mouth slowly when Mila just reaches out and Sara smoothes her way in, flicking into her mouth. 

 

Her breath stutters on it’s way out when Sara tilts her head and bites her lip, just a little, enough to cut Mila in half. She runs her tongue over it and comes in even closer, hands around Mila’s head, turning sweet and hot at the same time. They break at some point and Mila’s weightless, only held down by her grip on Sara’s waist, and Sara’s mouth on her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Mila stifles a yelp at teeth grazing her, and she swear Sara laughs.

 

“What’s so funny?” She has to ask, and only gets a raised brow in return. It doesn’t matter because she gets right back to it, and Mila’s struck laughing too with the thought that she’s been observing and watching Sara this entire time, but didn’t see this coming so much.

 

 

***~~~***~~~***

 


End file.
